


Black and Blue

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya’s dressed in lingerie and Kyo likes it quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assholekyo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=assholekyo).



> Prompt[s]: for [](http://kyosmash.livejournal.com/profile)[**kyosmash**](http://kyosmash.livejournal.com/) Slut!Toshiya and Dominant Kyo. And these photos: [1](http://i43.tinypic.com/2vuy3hu.jpg) | [2](http://www.vinushka.net/gallery/picture.php?/8838/category/3) | [3](http://www.vinushka.net/gallery/picture.php?/8850/category/3) | [4](http://www.vinushka.net/gallery/picture.php?/4509/category/3) | [5](http://www.vinushka.net/gallery/picture.php?/8916/category/3)  
>  Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: “Ghost Flowers” by OTEP

Kyo’s eyes tracked the other man, watching him as he posed for the camera, pulling the short nighty down just enough to hide his shame. The stockings were readjusted and the heels walked around on like the other had practiced when he wasn’t in front of the camera. Blue and black dreads were pushed back out of his face as Toshiya peered up at the camera, a sultry look on his face.

From beside him came a laugh and a soft snort. Shinya and Die stood there, watching, both laughing and muttering about how Toshiya was the perfect ‘woman’ in that clothing. The vocalist, on the other hand, was finding this to be something other than amusing. He glowered over at them when Toshiya actually looked away, sort of embarrassed. “Shut up and leave him alone. It’s not like he chose that outfit.” Die quieted down and had the grace to at least look ashamed.

A few more minutes passed in which Kyo stood quietly and the others slipped away. He watched as Toshiya moved, his fur and the strap of his lingerie sliding down. Kyo took in the expanse of skin that was provided to his gaze and he swallowed thickly, tilting his cowboy hat down on his head a little to hide his prying eyes.

There was a rustle of cloth and a few soft words before he heard the door shut. Looking up, he found himself watching as black silk slid past his vision and then pale skin marked with a fake butterfly tattoo, the expanse of the other’s throat, and then finally his face. His breath stuck in his chest as Toshiya offered him a slow smirk.

“You look… interested,” Toshiya noted, his voice holding a twinge of amusement, but mostly just the sultry quality it held when he wanted something.

Kyo’s eyes darkened a degree. He didn’t say anything in response, just stared up at the other, one ringed hand coming up to hold onto his hat as it started to slip. He hadn’t done his shoot yet. They planned to get him messy with fake blood during it and he was rather looking forward to it. Right then, he was still without his makeup, though in costume.

Toshiya’s hands slid along the other’s collar, his fingers touching the bare skin beneath the suit jacket. “Tell me… what is it you like about this costume so much that you’ll stand here the entire shoot,” his fingers slid abruptly down to Kyo’s dick, gripping it through the material of his pants, “with a fucking hard-on?”

Kyo let out a choked moan at the contact, his hips bucking forward. Rough… he liked that and he wasn’t about to deny it. One hand shot up and grabbed a handful of dreads, yanking the other’s head back, exposing his throat, which he licked up in a rather lewd manner before he offered, “I like that I can almost see your dick. That when you bent over, your ass was on display to me. That I know you’re wearing a fucking thong under there.”

Toshiya groaned, kicking his heels aside and yanking Kyo against his body. “Then take this off me and show me how much you like it. We have twenty minutes for you to show me as hard as you want.”

Kyo let out something close to a snarl, shoving the bassist back against the yellow cabinets. His hands slid to the hem of the nighty, pushing it up and revealing the other’s thong and garter belt. He tugged at the straps. “We’ll leave this on,” he decided, wondering how it would be to fuck the other in this outfit until he screamed. His fingers traced over Toshiya’s package, feeling him start to harden under his touches, a smirk on his lips. He pulled the fabric down enough to reveal his dick, stroking it until he was fully hard against his palm. “Turn around,” he murmured out, watching Toshiya follow his instructions.

Once his ass was toward him, he groped at both globes and then slid the string of the thong to the side, parting them to see what the other had to offer. One finger prodded at the bassist before he stepped back and opened his pants, pulling out his dick and slowly stroking it. “Show yourself to me.”

Toshiya bent over the counter, his hands reaching back to part his cheeks, his puckered opening pulsing a little as he contracted the muscles. “Are you going to fuck me, Kyo?” he asked quietly, something in his voice that implied that that was just fine with him.

Kyo spit in his hand and rubbed it over his cock, repeating the process a few times before he finally moved behind the bassist and pulled him to his level. His dick prodded at the tight hole for a few moments before he pushed the head in, waiting there.

Toshiya moaned loudly, pushing back toward him. “I can take it,” he let out.

The blonde held onto the other’s hips as he pushed in further, feeling the muscle finally relax and allow him to slip past. Inside was velvety warmth, something he couldn’t help but desperately want to plunder. “Fuck, Toshiya.”

Toshiya’s fingers gripped the counter, his cheek pressed to the cool surface as he kept his ass in the air at the right height for Kyo, groaning when the other slid into him. His cock throbbed between his legs, showing how much he liked this quite well. “You are fucking me,” he returned, a soft smirk on his face.

Kyo really started to move then, the sounds of sex filling the small room as he reached to grab the counter, using it as leverage to pound into Toshiya’s tight ass. “Take it,” he grunted out, watching as his dick disappeared into the other’s body. “Take it like a fucking man.”

Toshiya’s hand came back, grabbing the one Kyo had on his hip, guiding it around to his cock and wrapping the fingers there. Every thrust brought a manly grunt or groan from him, each stroke sending him higher and higher. “Want your cum in me, fucker,” he hissed, his free hand slamming on the counter top to accentuate the demand.

“Damn right you do, _whore_ ,” Kyo returned, fucking the other so hard he was leaving the backs of his thighs and his ass slightly red from the friction of the cloth on delicate skin. “Take my dick,” he spat out, his voice already strained, making it more than obvious that he was nearing his release.

Toshiya’s hand joined Kyo’s on his cock, helping the other keep his focus and stroke him off faster. Kyo’s hips pistoned faster and Toshiya met the thrusts with backward movements, their hands a blur over his dick. He could feel his orgasm pulling at him, ramping him up toward the grand finale. His thighs trembled from the effort of keeping them in this position and his belly quivered with impending release. A moment later, he let free a cry that clearly proclaimed to the world he was cumming. That was followed quickly by the spatter of his release over the cabinets and the floor between their feet.

Kyo grunted, feeling the spasms around him and started to slam in harder, only a few seconds behind the other. He shoved in once more and settled, letting his cock empty itself deep inside the other. His hand reached to pull the other’s head back then, tangling in the dreads. “Tell me they’re coming back to do one more set.”

“They’re coming back to do one more set.”

Kyo groaned. “Tell me that you’re going to have my cum leaking from you while they take those photos.”

Toshiya reached to yank the other’s hand free of his hair, turning on him and grabbing him by the jaw, something dark in his eyes. “I’m going to have your fucking cum dripping down my thighs while they take those photos, Kyo. And every time you see them, you’re going to want me so badly you’ll become achingly hard and won’t be able to stand it.” He leaned in and stole the kiss he always wanted and never got with Kyo before he let him go. “Now put your dick away and get out. Go tell the man I’m ready.”

Kyo only did as he was told because he knew it was past time to let the photographer back in anyway. Normally he wouldn’t be pushed around, but he was too sated to care right then. He paused at the door, doing up his zipper. “I want the proofs when they’ve chosen which ones.” And with that, he was gone, leaving the bassist lounging on the counter, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

**The End**  



End file.
